Conventionally, an electronic apparatus which reproduces data recorded on an optical disk or executes a program stored in an optical disk is utilized (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,711). In the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, a slot for inserting an optical disk is provided.